1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a constant velocity joint assembly, and more specifically to a boot for a constant velocity joint assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Constant velocity joints are typically employed in automotive axial drive shafts, and especially in front-wheel-drive vehicles between the transaxle differential and the driving wheel. The constant velocity joints transmit a torque at various speeds, angles and telescopic positions between a first shaft and a second shaft.
Many styles of constant velocity joints exist. Often, the constant velocity joint includes an outer joint member and an inner joint member. The first shaft is coupled to the inner joint member and the second shaft is coupled to the outer joint member. The first shaft and the second shaft may be integrally formed with the inner joint member and/or the outer joint member respectively. The outer joint member defines a cavity, and includes an axial end disposed along a longitudinal axis. The inner joint member is disposed within the cavity, and is moveable with the first shaft relative to the outer joint member for articulated movement relative to the outer joint member.
Typically, the constant velocity joint includes a flexible boot. The boot seals the cavity from dirt and debris. The boot is typically coupled to the first shaft and to the outer joint member of the constant velocity joint.
Many styles of the constant velocity joint are sensitive to over-articulation, and disassembly in response to over-articulation beyond a pre-determined maximum range of articulation. One such style of constant velocity joint that is subject to disassembly in response to over-articulation is commonly known as an Aucktor style constant velocity joint. Aucktor style constant velocity joints include a plurality of drive balls disposed between pairs of opposing grooves defined by the outer joint member and the inner joint member.
In order to prevent over-articulation of constant velocity joints, such as the Aucktor style constant velocity joint, it is known to attach an articulation limiting device, commonly referred to as a can, directly to the outer joint member. The articulation limiting device may extend outward along the longitudinal axis away from the axial end of the outer joint member or may extend radially inward toward the longitudinal axis to limit articulation of the first shaft member and prevent disassembly of the constant velocity joint. The boot is coupled to the outer joint member via the articulation limiting device, i.e., the boot is attached to the articulation limiting device, and the articulation limiting device is attached to the outer joint member.
There remains a need to reduce the cost of the constant velocity joints while increasing the speed of assembling the constant velocity joints.